Halo Infinite
*Windows |Engine= Slipspace Engine |Splitscreen= 4 playerHalo Infinite Has 4-Player Splitscreen, Big PC Focus, & Reach-Style Customization - ScreenRant |LAN=Supported Twitter: PlutonForEver - "Yes", Bonnie Ross |Website = Halo Infinite }} Halo Infinite"Halo Infinite" - Halo Waypoint - Halo Infinite"Halo: Reach" - Halo Waypoint - Halo: Reach is the upcoming sequel to Halo 5: Guardians and the third part of the Reclaimer Saga. It is being developed by 343 Industries, and will release on both Xbox One and PC platforms in Holiday 2020. Halo Infinite will additionally be a 'Project Scarlett'(Xbox Series X) launch title. As of September 25, 2015, planning had already begun on the game, and its story was in production, with the writing process having already commenced in some capacity. Halo Infinite will have a story that is “much more human” than Halo 5: Guardians , and will “double down” on Master Chief, giving him more focus than he received in the previous game. Halo Infinite will likely feature the cooperative play system of Halo 5: Guardians. Furthermore, it will support splitscreen and it will also have a beta prior to its release. There will be no Battle Royale mode featured according to Jeff Easterling's claim “The only BR we're interested in is the Battle Rifle”, in response to the popular trend during a livestream. Halo Infinite was not present at E3 2017, and at the time, Jeff Easterling stated in a Halo Waypoint blog post that its reveal “won't be soon”, implying a longer than usual development cycle for a main Halo game. Halo Infinite is built on an entirely new engine, titled the Slipspace Engine. The game will also receive a beta. Infinite will not feature loot boxes that can be purchased with real money. Features Characters *John-117 *Echo-216 pilot Species *Human Factions and Organizations *Unified Earth Government **United Nations Space Command ***United Nations Space Command Defense Force ****UNSC Navy *****Naval Special Warfare Command ******SPARTAN-II Program Events Destruction of Installation 07 Locations *Installation 07 Weapons *Assault rifle **MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System (Not Confirmed) *Battle rifle Vehicles *M12B Force Application Vehicle *D77-TC Pelican Equipment TBA Armor *Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor Technology *Halo Array *Sentinel Production 343 Industries employee Frank O'Connor has said Halo Infinite will not feature a Battle Royale mode. https://www.gamesradar.com/halo-infinite-battle-royale/ Halo Infinite is being developed by 343 Industries using the new Slipspace Engine. According to Microsoft, Master Chief returns in Halo Infinite with "his greatest adventure yet to save humanity".https://venturebeat.com/2018/06/10/halo-infinite-starts-microsofts-e3-show/ Halo Infinite will feature split screen again, in response to the backlash of its removal in the previous game. It will also have a beta prior to its release, described as an insider flight program. Trivia *A joke script for the game, titled Halo 6: Yabda Cuts Loose, was used as a prop in the Halo Mannequin Challenge. It was written by Nick Ardizzone, and starred the titular Unggoy, Yabda "the Merciless". Gallery The Making of The Halo Infinite Announcement Trailer HaloInfiniteGameplay.png|Early development of Halo Infinite in first person. HaloInfiniteHelmetRender.png|An in-engine render of Master Chief's helmet. HaloInfiniteDetailedTextures.png|An in-engine close up of Master Chief's helmet showing immense texture detail. E3 2018 Trailer Ancient Rings - Halo Infinite.jpg Master Chief - Halo Infinite.png Ring Night - Halo Infinite.png Warthog Transit - Halo Infinite.png HInfinite_Render-Waypoint_ChiefsHelmet.png Deer - Halo Infinite.png Rhino - Halo Infinite.png Warthog - Halo Infinite.png Forerunner - Halo Infinite.png Master Chief & Cortana - Halo Infinite.png Crashed Pelican cockpit - Halo Infinite.png Marketing Material HInf Logo-Transparent.png|The game's logo. Video E3 2019 Trailer Halo Infinite - E3 2019 - Discover Hope E3 2018 Trailer Halo Infinite - E3 2018 - Announcement Trailer|Announcement Trailer Notes Sources Category:Halo Infinite Category:Reclaimer Saga